Harry Potter and the Apperance of the Pheonix 1
by MandiGrint
Summary: I'm writing my own version of the Order of the Pheonix! My idea’s are permanently © to me, but all the characters (except Mandi), props, places, etc. are © to J.K Rowling. I hope you enjoy it!! ^_~
1. The Strange Behaviour

Ok, don't worry; I'm not trying to steal J.K Rowling's idea's or anything. I just had an idea of my own on this story.

My idea's are permanently © to me, but all the characters (except Mandi), props, places, etc. are © to J.K Rowling.

Now, maybe I should start the story now, eh? Ok, well, at this point, Harry just got "home" at the Dursley's from Hogwarts, to stay for the summer. Strange behaviour will be occurring…

Chapter 1 – The Strange Behaviour 

Harry woke up from a nice long sleep. He had just returned to the Dursley's yesterday. He put on his glasses and hopped out of bed. He got dressed, and did his morning things. He walked quietly down the stairs, so the Dursley's wouldn't hear him…eventually he fell. He tripped on his pants and made a loud crashing noise. The Dursley's ran into the front entrance to see what was the matter.

"Harry Potter! How many," He paused. "Err, I-I mean," Mrs Dursley elbowed Mr. Dursley. "Uhhh, here, let me help you," once again he paused. "Up." Mr Dursley seemed to have hesitated a bit. He went to grab for Harry, but Harry pulled away and helped himself up.

"What is up with them?" Harry thought and have them a mean looking scowl.

"Would you like some breakfast…dearest?" Mrs. Dursley said also hesitating, making a disgusted face.

"Err, sure, I guess." Harry said slowly.

"Just innless you don't poison me."He thought again to himself.__

Ok! That's just the first chapter…don't worry, the chapters will get longer and longer! This was only an introduction J


	2. The Undordanary Letter

Now, like I said before - my idea's are permanently © to me, but all the characters (except Mandi), props, places, etc. are © to J.K Rowling.

Don't worry; this chapter will be much longer than the first. The first chapter was only an introduction.

Chapter 2 – The Unordinary Letter

After about 10 pieces of bacon, 3 eggs, and at least 4 pieces of toast, Harry went back up to his room feeling fed and fine – and not poisoned.

"Uncle and Aunt Dursley we're sure acting weird. Why where they so nice to me?" Harry thought to himself.

He jumped backwards onto his bed and rolled over, almost falling off it. He looked out the window and saw something flying towards him. It was moving around in all sorts of directions. Right, left, right, left, right. It came closer and closer. Left, right, left, right, BANG! It hit the window. Harry quickly opened it and saw squashed dark brown, light brown and white Barn Owl on his windowsill. He picked up the poor bird and laid him on his bed.

"This isn't Ron's owl." Harry said scowling.

Looking at the bird's beak, he saw that it had a letter. He picked it up and noticed it wasn't a Hogwarts letter; it was a sort of letter he had never seen before. Curiously, he took the letter out of the bird's beak, and opened it. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, but only was Hedwig was around. She was sleeping though.

He got it open and took out a piece of parchment. While unfolding it very gently, he heard a loud roaring voice from downstairs, "Say PLEASE Dudley!" Harry smirked and tried not to laugh. But he also wondered why they where acting like this.

He got the letter open and he read:

Dear Kerri,

How are you? I'm doing ok I guess. I don't want to leave Beauxbatons! It was my home. But not anymore I guess. I wish I could curse Madame Maxime and come back. I really do miss everyone. I've been stuck here at The Leaky Cauldron all day! I know it may only be one day, but hey, I'm a people person! Anyways, enough about me, how is your "Harry Project" going? Haha, I just noticed something, I don't even have to do a project on my favourite witch or wizard because I'm not even going back to Beauxbatons anyways! 

Harry looked up and raised his eyebrow at the "Harry Project" thing. He shook his head and kept reading on:

I'm pretty excited for Hogwarts I guess, it is rumoured to be the best school ever.

Your bestest bud,

Mandi

P.S. I think Kendal is dieing. I believe he's become 3 quarters def and half blind.

Harry put the letter back in the envelope and went to his desk and began to write back to her.

Dear Mandi,

I think your owl is really def. I'm not Kerri, I'm Harry, Harry Potter. I think your owl heard "Harry" and not "Kerri". I dunno it's just my theory. I see that you're coming to Hogwarts? It's a really great school. But just a warning; stay away from Draco Malfoy and all the Slytherin's, innless you are one yourself. But you don't sound like one. Anyways, my friends Ron and Hermione are meeting me at Diagon Alley on the second last day of the summer holidays. Do you want to meet us there too?

Sincerely,

Harry

Harry put the letter in an envelope and woke up Hedwig. "Hey girl." He opened the cage door and she climbed out slowly and she stretched her beautiful white wings. "Take this to Mandi." Hedwig soared gracefully with her wonderful wings reflecting off the sun. 


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 3 - The Hogwarts Express  
  
As the summer went by, Harry stayed at The Burrow (the Weasley's house- hold) with Ron. They had already done their school shopping though, so he was all ready for Year 5. They hadn't seen Hermione all summer - 'nor heard from her. It was like she was avoiding them for some reason.  
  
There was a downside about going to Diagon Alley though. Mandi didn't show at The Leaky Cauldron at all. She and Harry had planned it all summer too.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stood infront of Platform 9 3/4 waiting their turn to go into the gate. There was a family ahead of them, so they had to wait.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, why havn't we heard from you all summer?" Harry said disgustedly.  
  
Hermione blushed. "I was with, well, my, err, family. I had no time to write. And I was also working on my homework."  
  
Ron gave her a funny look. "Nice try Hermione. But you always had time to write."  
  
Hermione stomped her foot. You could tell she was getting angry. "I told you already Ronald! I was doing my homework, studying, and spending time with my family! Now, lets go into the gate before it closes!" She stormed into the gate leaving Harry and Ron in her dust.  
  
Harry stepped forward and made no facial expression what-so-ever."Whats gotten into her?"  
  
***  
  
The train was full as usual. First years trying to find their way around, second year Slytherin's picking on the First Years, the usual.  
  
In Harry, Ron and Hermione's compartment, Hermione sat far away from them staring out the window, blankly, sighing every now and then.  
  
It was a boring train ride until the lady with the sweets past by - but that was quite a while ago. Harry wondered where Mandi could have gone and if she even made it on the train alright. After a long time of thinking about "stuff", Harry snapped out of his daydream by a scream up ahead of the compartments.  
  
"What was that?!" Ron yelled snapping out of his trance too.  
  
"I don't know, and I don't care. Probably some Damsel in Distress First Year." Hermione said blankly.  
  
"Oh show some respect Hermione! Someones in danger, and we better go find out who it is, and whats going on!" Ron snapped back at her.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything back.  
  
Harry and Ron rushed out and followed the voice of the scream. Heads where poking out from all sides of the hallway. "Let me go! Get off of me! Ahhhh!" A girl voice screamed. Harry and Ron pushed themselfs into the door where they thought the scream was coming from. A girl - blonde hair, green eyes, and a very scared look on her face, was being leaned over by a blonde haired person - Draco Malfoy. He turned at the sound of the door, and smirked a nasty grin.  
  
"I got 100 Galleons off this one." He laughed evily.  
  
The girl got up and pushed him to the side and ran behind Harry. Ron stepped up to Malfoy. "You touch her, or anyone again Malfoy, and your gonna pay. And more than 100 Galleons."  
  
"Ohh! I'm shaking in my Hogwarts Robes!" He said sarcastically. "What are ya gonna do about it Weasley? Huh? Whats ya gonna do?"  
  
"This." Ron swung his fist across Malfoy's left ja w.  
  
"Ahh! You made me bleed Weasl!" Malfoy said holding his jaw and going down on the floor.  
  
Ron shook his head. "Lets go." And closed the compartment door. Once they started walking away, they saw Crabbe and Goyle coming though the hall with about a dozen treats and snacks in their arms.  
  
"Thank you so much! He almost took my whole lot. I only have 10 Galleons, 9 Stickles and 2 Knuts left though." The girl said. You could now see the whole her. She had beautiful green eyes that sparkled visously, and beautiful blonde hair that came down to her arm-pits. Her bangs stopped about a CM under her chin - but that was hardly visable because they had a little curl to them that made them look like they just came to her chin.  
  
"Its no problem. We can lend you money if you need." Harry said. "You a first year?"  
  
The girl shook her head. "Nope. 5th Year - oh! How rude of me! My name is Mandi, Mandi Harnester. I got kicked out of -"  
  
"Beauxbatons." Ron finshed turning a bit red.  
  
"How did you," she stopped and looked up at Harry's forehead. "Oh, hi Harry."  
  
Harry flattened his hair. "Hello."  
  
"Oh, sorry about The Leaky Cauldron thing. I couldn't make it, well, because of, personal reasons."  
  
"We want you to meet our friend Herm-"  
  
They walked into the compartment and no Hermione was in sight. 


	4. The Normal Arrival

Chapter 4 - The Arrival  
  
"Hermione. I was about to say." Harry added sarcastically.  
  
"Where did he go?" Mandi asked.  
  
"She." Ron corrected her blushing.  
  
"Oh. Heh, sorry!" Mandi said laughing it off sitting down.  
  
They sat and introduced themselfs to eachother and ate some snacks. It only felt like 5 minutes that they've been talking, when the train came to a stop and Mandi went flying across the compartment. Harry tried really hard not to laugh. Ron helped her up, and she burst out laughing herself.  
  
"Oh, that was priceless." Mandi giggled.  
  
Ron raised an eye brow. "Priceless? Hey! Then that means I can buy it!"  
  
"Buy what?" Mandi asked getting out of the train.  
  
He turned a bit more red then before. "Nevermind."  
  
***  
  
They walked though the Great Hall. It was very "gold" this year. The candles floated above everyones heads and the sorting hat sat lowly on the stool infront of the teachers table.  
  
"You better go get sorted with the First Years." Harry said seeing Hermione walk infront of them. "Hermione!"  
  
She looked their way and caught up with them. "I've been looking for you."  
  
Ron "pffted" at the sound of that. "Ya, ok, Miss. I-walk-out-of-the- compartment-and-don't-come-back."  
  
Hermione looked down. "Oh, sorry. I, err, went to change into my, err, robes."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Uh, you already had your Hogwarts Robes on Hermione!"  
  
Mandi whispered something in her ear, "Busted."  
  
***  
  
Mandi eventually did go get sorted with the first years and ended up in, nothing else but, Gryffindor. Albus Dumbledore - Hogwart's best Headmaster ever - told her to go first. Since she was supposed to be in the Fifth Year.  
  
There was one weird thing about Mandi though. She never spoke any french at all. Since she came from Beauxbatons. Nothing but "Bonjour" for that matter.  
  
The 4 of them (yes Hermione too) sat by some 6th Year Gryffindor students. Ron ate up a storm, and Hermione hardly touched any of her food.  
  
"Ron, the Dursley's where acting so strangly this summer." Harry poked up after a big meal. "They gave me so much food, and they called me "dearest and sweetums!"  
  
Ron's eyes widen and he got closer to Harry. "No!" He said in a funny dark way.  
  
"Yah ha! Weird, huh?"  
  
"Whos "The Dursley's"?" Mandi asked.  
  
"Their my Muggle aunt and uncle...oh ya, and my fat cousin whos butt hangs off the chair!"  
  
Ron and Mandi laughed. Hermione still stayed silent.  
  
***  
  
The Common-Room was excatly the same as before. Well, except maybe the new faces that roamed around, but hey, you know what I mean! Harry, Ron and Hermione showed Mandi around the common-room. She was amazed on how beautiful it was. Hermione had taken her up to her dorm room too, being as how they had to share a room.  
  
After the tour, they took a break before the school year started and played some Wizard Chess, blew up some Wizard Crackers, and even played a game of hide-n-go-seek in the dark. But, it had gotten quite late, and they thought it should be time for bed.  
  
The next morning was wonderfully lit with the bright sun-light pouring into the school. They had gotton their timetables and owls first thing this morning - except for Mandi.  
  
Their first class was Potions ("Of course." Ron said sarcastically.) with the evil Snape, the Potions teacher - who longed for a time to be the D.A.D.A. (Defence Agasit the Dark Arts) teacher.  
  
"He's really freaky looking." Mandi said sitting at the back of the room with Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"How do you think we feel about having him for a teacher for 4 years." Hermione said. Everyone was guessing that she was feeling better now.  
  
"Pretty bad I suppose."  
  
"Awful morning brats. I suppose we're all ready for a reveiw from last year? Take out your quills and start writing a 5000 word essay on what you learned lasy year. No wait, make that 50,000." Snape smirked.  
  
Mandi raised her hand quickly. "Excuse me sir, but, err," Mandi was looking at his gross yellow teeth and smelly greasy black hair.  
  
"What do you want girl?"  
  
"I wasn't here last year."  
  
"Ahhh," Snape said nodding. "Your that exchanged student I suppose?"  
  
Mandi nodded. "Yes sir."  
  
"Ahh, well then, you can write a 100,000 word essay on Potions then."  
  
Mandi's jaw dropped - but one thing that didn't, was her anger. "Hello?! Did you even hear a WORD I said?! I said I wasn't here last year to learn the stuff that you taught! How am I supposed to write an 100,000 word essay on Potions, If I don't know what you taught?!"  
  
Snape rose from his desk. "Excu-"  
  
"No! You EXCUSE ME! Excuse me from this assigment, and give me another one thats suitable for me! I bet you, that If I did a 100,000 word essay on the Potion I knew, you'd probably give me an "F" and say "Thats not what we learned last year!" Well, I have something to say to you, and keep it in mind: I'm not your average student!" Mandi took a breath and sat down. "Ok, I feel better now."  
  
Ron's eyes opened and finally started to breathe - just like everyone else. "N-no ones EVER stood up to Snape like that before."  
  
"Well, someone had to." There was a pause. "I think." Mandi looked infront of her and there stood Snape.  
  
"Finally someone had the courage to stick up to me." He said slowly. "Surprising. Very surprising. Which now gives me all the right for you to clean the trophy case tonight." He smirked.  
  
"No." Mandi said with no expression. "Theres no way I'm going to let someone as smelly, ugly, and gross like you to boss me around."  
  
Snape's lip trembled a bit and put his face in his robes. He, started to cry! "Class," he sniffed, "Dismissed! No assignment today!"  
  
Mandi's eyes grew large but then she smiled, kind of evily too. 


	5. The Quidditch Game

"Mandi, can I ask you something?" Ron asked her walking with her to the Quidditch field.  
  
"Go for it."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
Mandi starting humming a strange tune while waiting for him to talk. "Fish heads, fish heads, roly-poly fish heads, fish heads, fish heads, eat them up, yum!"  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow and stared at her. "What the heck was that?"  
  
"Just a weird Muggle song my little brother listens to." She said like it was nothing. "Anyways, what where you gonna ask?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering.how you could stand up to Snape like that."  
  
Mandi stopped and leaned against a wall. She looked up closing her eyes. "Ron, I didn't do that. That wasn't me. And Snape didn't start to cry on his own. It made him cry, cry in fear. Fear of it."  
  
"'It'?" Ron leaned on the railing of the stairs.  
  
"Never mind. Just.forget it. Please. Say no more about that." She looked at him. There was a strange twinkle in her eye that shined brightly for a second.  
  
"AHHH!" The railing snapped on Ron. He grabbed onto the pavement that held the railing up.  
  
"OH MY GOSH, RON!" She yelled and grabbed for his hands.but she wasn't in time. His hands slipped and he started to fall.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" He yelled falling to his death. - well that's what he thought. Just as he was falling, a red object picked him up and threw him onto the pavement. It flew out the window.  
  
"RON!" Mandi's voice came from behind a corner. "Wha.your.safe? OH MY GOSH!" She ran to him and helped him up.  
  
He scowled at her and Mandi started to turn red. "Why did you run away on me like that?"  
  
"I went to seek help. But then half way down the hallway, I thought that I would look more like a Gryffindor if I saved you myself. But, you have already been saved."  
  
"It.I.I can't tell you what happened.it went all dark, the only thing I could see was a red blur and a window. Then the big blur flew out of it, then I saw you running up the stairs."  
  
"Umm.alright there." Mandi said looking side to side.  
  
"No, I think I should be saying that to you, fish head." Ron said smirking.  
  
Mandi laughed. "C'mon, we better get going. Harry and Hermione'll be waiting for us." Mandi said, as she turned to walk.  
  
"Yah." Ron said turning back at the window that the red blur flew out of.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where have you been?!" Hermione said worriedly as Ron and Mandi came and sat beside her. "The game already started! Ravenclaw's beating Gryffindor 100-90."  
  
"Mandi.err.just fell down the stairs and I needed to help her here." Ron said gulping.  
  
Mandi shot him a look. Hermione looked at Mandi. Mandi nodded. "I'm a klutz. I always seem to either fall on my face or trip someone to make them fall on their face." Mandi giggled. "Better me than him I guess."  
  
Ron went as red as his hair as he started watching the Quidditch game. He saw Harry riding his Firebolt, and Cho Chang, who was in Ravenclaw, catching the Quaffle. She threw it to Angelina by accident. Angelina took it and threw it into the circular goal. This wasn't the most interesting game ever. Until Harry made the smoothest move in Quidditch history. He spotted the Snitch and made a huge zoom! as he passed the stands. It zoomed! passed another stand and down it went. Harry followed it and Cho came up behind him. She came right up beside him and mouthed "Sorry Harry." and made a guilty looking face. She elbowed him in the ribs really hard. He screamed in pain. He couldn't take being nice anymore. This was a Quidditch game he had to win. It was the first one of the year. He felt a strange pain in his chest, but he tried to ignore it. He shot back at her with a kick on the back of her broom sending her right into the ground. He never noticed the ground was so clo- BANG. Harry hit the ground.  
  
The crowd "ohh"ed, stood up and froze. The Quidditch Pitch went silent. No one moved an inch.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and felt a large lump on the side of his chest. 'Don't tell me one of my ribs are poking out the wide of my skin.' He thought as he sat up. But it didn't hurt that bad, actually, it didn't hurt at all. He saw a moving object on the inside of his Quidditch robes' pocket. He pulled it out and the Snitch was caught!  
  
The crowd went wild - except the Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's.  
  
Harry saw Cho laying on the rocks that surrounded the pitch. His chest ached again. His mouth went dry and his stomach started doing weird twisty- tourney things. "Cho." He said quietly. He crawled to her and turned her on her back. Her eyes were closed. Blood was dripping from her cuts onto her blue Quidditch robes. Harry whipped some of it with his robes and saw her eyes open. "Nice job.Harry. That.was a really," She couched and yelled in pain, "good well-deserved win.way to.go." She fainted.  
  
"Jeez you cannibal." Mandi said to Harry walking to the Gryffindor Common- Room.  
  
Harry ignored her.  
  
"Your not supposed to treat a lady like that." Mandi went on. "It's not manly of y -"  
  
"I DID IT FOR THE GAME OK?! I NEVER MENT TO HURT HER! JUST BECAUSE I." He stopped.  
  
"You?"  
  
"BECAUSE.BECAUSE I WANTED TO WIN. I DON'T HAVE TO PLAY IT NICE ALL THE TIME. Quidditch is a game where people do get hurt, and people do make sacrifices. And that's what you need to understand!" He walked quickly away and left Ron, Hermione and Mandi standing there alone with their mouths open.  
  
"Harry! Harry, wait for us!" Yelled Ron waving his hands.  
  
He just ignored them and walked away.  
  
"Hey Herm. I gotta ask you something." Mandi said watching Ron run up to Harry.  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"Why such mood swings lately? First you never talked at all, and now you're like.talking again, at times...what's up with that?"  
  
"I.nothing.It's nothing." Hermione said silently.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Next Chapter coming soon! Please send me Reviews.I would REALLY love to hear what you have to say about my weird version of The Order of the Phoenix! Heh, as you can tell, I have a very wild imagination! So bare with me! :P Anyhow, like I said, next chapters are coming sooner - since it's now summer holidays :D  
  
~MandiGrint~  
  
Oh yah, in the next chapter you will learn something very important. So keep checking back! 


End file.
